


Lunch Date?

by darthkouhai



Series: There's Room Enough For Three [9]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, jackson is a little shit but they love him, jinyoung is classy-greasy as always, youngjae worries a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthkouhai/pseuds/darthkouhai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It totally wasn't a date, Youngjae thought. First of all, Jinyoung and Jaebum were dating each other, not him. Second, neither of them would want to date someone like Youngjae anyway (even Youngjae wouldn't date himself.) And third? Jaebum and Jinyoung were dating each other, not him. </p>
<p>Jackson-hyung must be crazy, Youngjae thinks, groaning pitifully into Mark's clothed shoulder. Definitely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Date?

**Author's Note:**

> And so, the one we were all waiting for. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (I wrote this two hours before my driving exam wish me luck rip)

"Youngjae, sit down you're going to wear a hole in the floor."

Youngjae paused in his pacing, turning to mark with wide eyes. Was he going to make a hole in the ground with his non-stop pacing? _Maybe_. Was he going to stop? _Nope._ "Your floor will live," Youngjae mutters with a disturbed frown, socked feet tapping softly against the floor again.

Mark sighs, shaking his head. _This kid..._ " _Youngjae,_ " he stressed, "Seriously, calm down. All this pacing's just going to make you tired."

Youngjae makes a noise in the back of his throat (was it a whine? _Probably_ ,) sliding down to lay on the floor. How was he supposed to _calm down_? No matter _what_ , Youngjae couldn't calm down! Jinyoung and Jaebum asked him out for lunch ( _it's not a date,_ he keeps reminding himself,) again but it just seemed _different?_ And it kind of made Youngjae nervous? Not to mention his (not-so) discreet infatuation with both of his much-too-attractive hyungs.

(Really, it was more of an obvious crush but Youngjae won't be the first to admit it. Nope. Not at all.)

He _knows_ he's being dumb by worrying like this because _it's probably going to be nothing special, like usual,_ but Youngjae's always been great at overthinking things (it should be his profession.) Which is why he's laying on the living room floor in Mark and Jackson's apartment _again_ , currently trying not to dissolve into a nervous state of panic.

It wasn't helping that Jackson was laughing at him from where he sat with his arm wrapped around Mark.

"It's not funny, Jackson-hyung!" Youngjae whined into the floorboards, glaring at the blond.

Jackson held his hands up in surrender, grinning cheekily in Youngjae's direction, "Come on, it's a _little_ funny. I've never seen you fuss like this, and it's only _Jaebum and Jinyoung_. You've been on plenty of dates with them-"

"It's not a date!" Youngjae threw his phone in Jackson's direction, who thankfully dodged (with a loud snicker). Behind his hands, Youngjae's face flamed. It was because it's _Jaebum and Jinyoung_! How could he not possibly _fuss_ over his two, insanely beautiful hyungs? _This is just a disaster,_ he groaned into his hands, _what am I supposed to do?_

The sound of a text-chime rang throughout the room and both Jackson and Youngjae scrambled for the younger's phone. Jackson reached it first, holding Youngjae back with his free hand as he read the text with his ever-cheeky grin, "From _Jinyoungie-hyung;_ " Jackson sent him an exaggerated wink, _" Jae-ah, Jaebummie and I will be there in 20 minutes_. Oh, he sent you two of those blushing-smiley faces-"

"Shut up, hyung!" Youngjae knocked him over, ripping his phone from Jackson's hands and throwing himself towards Mark with a embarrassed pout, "Mark-hyung, control your boyfriend!" He snickered when Mark kicked out his foot, nicking Jackson in the back of the head lightly and making him whine, _that's what you get._

It _totally_ wasn't a date, Youngjae thought. First of all, Jinyoung and Jaebum were _dating each other_ , _not him_. Second, neither of them would _want_ to date someone like Youngjae (even Youngjae wouldn't date himself.) And third? _Jaebum and Jinyoung were dating each other,_ not _him._

_Jackson-hyung must be crazy,_ Youngjae thinks, groaning pitifully into Mark's clothed shoulder. _Definitely._

Twenty minutes later, Youngjae was seated anxiously in the café he was supposed to meet his hyungs at. It was a small place a few blocks from Mark and Jackson's apartment, cute and cozy inside but not very filled. Aside from himself, Youngjae could only see four other people (one of which was the cashier,) but that may be because the café only opened up a little bit before noon.

It was 12:32 now, and Jaebum and Jinyoung were going to be there any minute. Youngjae's feet tapped against the smooth tile of the floor anxiously, hands fiddling with an already mostly-empty latte (he'd gotten here with 10 minutes to spare so Youngjae decided to try and occupy himself) and silently chastising himself.

Why was he so nervous all of a sudden? _(Not that he was ever calm and collected when he was alone with them.)_ It should be nothing special; he's gone to lunch with both of them plenty of times in the few months they've known each other, so why was he so nervous?

(Maybe it was because of the was he noticed Jinyoung's eyes crinkle _oh-so_ cutely when he smiles at Youngjae, or the way he'll sometimes run his finger's through Youngjae's hair whenever Jinyoung finds him lying on the couch. Maybe it was the way Jaebum always seemed to be there when Youngjae needed help, or how he always makes sure to take care of Youngjae too.)

(Oh _shit_ , this is worse than he'd thought.)

Youngjae's head snapped up when a bell chimed, gaze shooting over to the door. His eyes saw Jinyoung's warm smile as he talked to Jaebum, whose hand was loosely placed on the small of his back. _This isn't fair,_ Youngjae groaned internally, unable to tear his eyes away, _they were_ way _too beautiful._

"Ah, Jae-ah," Jinyoung smiled over at him (and Youngjae may-or-may-not have died a little bit inside,) when he walked over to the table, taking one of the seats in front of Youngjae. He looked down to the coffee in the younger's fidgety grasp, "Were you waiting long?"

"No- ah, n-not really?" He stuttered when Jinyoung's eyebrow rose, cheeks heating up at the older's stare. "I-I didn't get here too long ago, don't worry. H-How are you, hyung?"

"Good," the elder breathed through his nose, leaning on his hand and giving Youngjae a fond smile, "I've got an exam coming up, but I'm not worried. Speaking of exams; do you have one for music composition? Jaebummie's is next month."

The two of them continued to talk, Jinyoung asking questions about his classes and work (and asking Youngjae, again, if he'd be willing to play piano for him,) and listening intently when the younger stumbled over his words ( _maybe,_ his cheeks flushed,) until Jaebum returned to the table. He carried three drinks and his charming smile (which didn't fail in making Youngjae's heart flutter.) with one of the waitresses following behind soon after.

"Hey, Youngjae," Jaebum greeted, sliding one of the coffee's towards Jinyoung and dropping a whipped mocha in front of Youngjae after he sat down. "Did you get here okay?"

Youngjae nodded, blinking down at the new coffee, "Y-yeah, thanks hyung."

The waitress stopped at their table just a little after Jaebum was seated, a notepad and pen in her hands and a cheerful smile on her face. "What can I get you guys?" She asked, her voice light and friendly. She easily jotted down their orders (once again, Youngjae stumbled over his order because Jaebum decided to _look at him_ ,) with interested hums, "Alright, it won't be too long of a wait."

The waitress skipped away with a smile and the table was silent for a while after that. Jaebum and Jinyoung watched as Youngjae sipped quietly at the mocha in his hands, smiling into the whipped cream. Jinyoung turned his gaze towards his boyfriend, eyebrows raised and nodding his head towards Youngjae. Jaebum's shoulders shrugged in response, returning the look nervously. Jinyoung sighed, elbowing his boyfriend in the ribs roughly, "Just do it," he hissed under his breath.

"So Youngjae," Jaebum cleared his throat, fingers drumming on the table.

Youngjae's head snapped up, eyes blinking curiously and a little wick of whipped cream on his bottom lip (Jaebum was feeling bittersweet when Youngjae's tongue swept across his lip to carry it away,) "Yeah, hyung?"

His fingers twitched on the table and he was suddenly glad for the comforting press of Jinyoung's thigh against his own, "So, uh, there's something I- we've been meaning to talk to you about." At this, Youngjae sat straight in his seat, anxious worry gnawing at his chest; "It's nothing bad, don't worry," Jaebum interjected when he saw the look on the younger's face, sending Jinyoung a pleading look.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes in response, leaning forward on the table and giving Youngjae a reassuring smile, "As you know, Jaebum and I are dating-"

Even though they told him not to worry, Youngjae could feel dread crawling up his throat. Did they find out about his weird crush? _Oh god,_ his fingers tensed around the cup, _They probably did, oh my god, they're going to tell me to-_

"And we were wondering... Youngjae," Jinyoung called, looking serious in a way Youngjae had only seen when he was talking about something important to him (no matter what Youngjae was feeling, that look always gave him chills.) "We want you to be in this relationship. With us."

_Wait what?_ Youngjae blinked, staring at Jinyoung in surprise. Well _that_ certainly wasn't what he expected to hear. "W-what?" Youngjae coughed, nails digging into the plastic cup.

" _We_ ," Jinyoung nodded towards Jaebum before reaching over and stealing one of Youngjae's hands in his own, "Want _you_. Both Jaebum and I have talked about this quite a bit, and we agreed that both of us would like to pursue a relationship with you."

Youngjae couldn't help the way he squeezed Jinyoung's hand, mind going a mile-a-minute. They _had_ to be joking, right? _; there's no_ way both _of them would want to be in a relationship with someone like him!_ Yet, as he caught Jaebum's eyes (and his smile,) Youngjae felt a little bubble of hope.

"A-A relationship? With _me_?"

With his fingers laced with Youngjae's, Jinyoung pulled the younger's tense hand closer to himself and stroked his thumb over the back of his hand, " _yes_ , Youngjae. With _you_." He lifted Youngjae's hand and slyly pressed his lips against the soft skin of his knuckles.

Although Jinyoung _apparently_ had no shame, when Youngjae looked over to Jaebum, the oldest's face was a light shade of pink (even though Youngjae couldn't really say anything, because he was sure he looked like a fire hydrant.) They wouldn't joke about this, would they?

"What do you say, Youngjae?" Jaebum spoke up this time, and Youngjae could hear the almost-invisible waver of nervousness in his voice, "Do you... Do you want this?"

He looked between both of his hyungs. _Did_ he want this? He didn't want this to turn out like his last relationship, he didn't want to be hurt like that again.

( _Then he thought of Jinyoung and his confident aura, his soothing voice, his pretty-boy looks; thought of how his kind smile always gave Youngjae's heart flutter, of the way Jinyoung's hand felt in his, the way it felt when he ran his fingers through Youngjae's hair, the way he cooked for him and always seemed to know when Youngjae needed touch, when he needed a break. He thought of Jaebum and his piercing gaze but soft smile, his sharp features but so-soft personality; he thought of how he was the type to get angry easily yet he was still so patient with Youngjae, of how his stupid puns made Youngjae's chest warm, of how he took care of him and the way he would lay with Youngjae when the younger needed someone._ )

_Yes_ , he wanted this.

He gave them a small, nervous smile, but tightened his grip on Jinyoung's hand. "Y-Yes," he breathed, "I want this."

Youngjae doesn't want to regret this. He _knows_ they're going to have to talk about how this was going to work, boundaries, everything. ( _He knows he's going to have to talk about Daehyun one day_ ,) but he wants to trust his hyungs. He wants to trust that Jinyoung and Jaebum won't hurt him.

When he sees the smiles that pull on both of their faces, sees how happy relief replaces Jaebum's nervousness and how Jinyoung's face lights up; he thinks he can trust them. Trust this.


End file.
